


Minds eye

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Bisexual, F/M, Gay, Hand Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, stright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulley makes one of the biggest mistakes you can while receiving oral from a sorority girl, can he turn this mess around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minds eye

"Ahhh.. that’s it…" Sullivan breathed, his paw lingered on top of a head of red hair. Damn she was a talent, moist mouth, perky lips, right enthusiasm. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he enjoyed her company. "Keep going babe" He purred, he loved the sorority girls here, they were so friendly.

She hummed happily as she worked his shaft, this freshman was such a charming guy, she was excited about the prospect of dating him, especially when all of her sisters were claiming for the same chance, but being the PNK president she got dibs.

"mmmm…" His mind was running, imagining Carrie shirtless, then surrounded by her also shirtless sisters, he chuckled, running a paw through her silky hair as they began to kiss one another, squeezing their breasts and pushing them against one another. Sullivan’s breathing was labored, sweat beaded off his tongue as he panted, he was close now.

Johnny entered his mind, while he wasn’t gay he was at least a little bisexual. He had his frustrations with his friend, who acted so high and mighty all the time. He got immense joy in picturing the pull submissive and weak, licking his lips as he stared up with his big purple eyes, his big maw opened and began sucking hard, harder, his tongue messaging the sensitive skin of his cock.

"Awwwh! Awwh!! Johnny!" He moaned, not hearing the words that just left his mouth, but Carrie sure heard it, she pulled her mouth off Sulley’s dick, pushing him back away from her. "What the fuck!?" She screamed, standing up onto her hooves. "Did you just fucking moan Johnny’s name!?" She stomped

"what?! No, Of course not, I wasn’t thinking of that guy! only you babe! comon" he desperately pleaded as she pulled her sweater over her nude chest, grabbing her cute little pink bra and making her way out of there. She ran into Johnny who way standing in the door way to his room, which was right next to Sullivan’s. He had heard the commotion, though not the specifics and greeted her with charm as she stormed by "Whats wrong CareBear?" He asked with a brow raised "Big blue not doing it for you?" He chuckled.

She turned to him with a hard glare, she wasn’t in the mood for joking or being teased by this pompous ass “No, He just moaned someone else’s name” she said, Johnny’s smile went down “It was yours” She said, before she continued to storm off. Johnny didn’t look offended, but he was deep in thought.

James was still incredibly hard, throbbing for release as he ran out after her “Carrie wait!” He shouted down the hallway, noticing her walking away, She didn’t turn around for him, she rubbed his temples “fuck” He leaned against the wall. Johnny stared in his direction, unnoticed until he began approaching James, walking quickly as if James was going to receive a good smack. Johnny pulled out a handkerchief as he pushed Sullivan gently back into his room. He used the smooth cloth to grip Big Blue’s big blue, shielding his paw from Carries saliva.

"I don’t do sloppy seconds Big blue" Johnny said with a sigh as he cleaned Sulley’s cock, jerking him off simultaneously, he wouldn’t let his brother go unfinished. Sulley was shocked, but accepted the handie with pleasure, moaning softly. Johnny’s grip was tight, yet not to tight that it hurt, the cloth felt so smooth, it was nothing like a blow job, but damn did Johnny know what he was doing. Johnny noticed as Jame’s dick twitched, he covered his head with the cloth as Sulley released strings of cum into the fabric, moaning loudly as he got his finish.

His legs were shaking and chest heaving up and down as Johnny pulled the material away, folding it in his hand to dispose of when he could. “Now, clean yourself off, brush your teeth, trim your hair. I don’t want a trace of Carrie on you or in this room” He said casually as he brushed a red hair from Sulley’s shoulder. He then turned around and walked to the door, he put his hand on the knob “I might drop by again tonight” he informed before leaving without another word.

Sulley was shocked by what just happened, it was so casual, and sudden. He wasn’t at all disappointed, he was in fact very pleased. Now he just needed to clean up in the hopes that Johnny would go further, maybe even be up for a third party, if he could get Carrie to hear him out.


End file.
